Night
by Tigeress33565
Summary: "Y-you said 'Roxy-baby…I'll always…always love you, no matter what you do-who you kill, I'll always love you! If you ever need me, I'll be there'" "I…I'm glad…I'm glad, I'm going to die with you." Final in the 'Gone' series. What do you do in the end?


I looked around franticly…

"What was that?" Axel hissed as he finally was able to stand.

I could tell he was sick…probably with what Namine had.

"Demyx?" I whispered franticly, my hands clenching in his coat.

"Yes?" he whispered back.

"What was it in Namine's chest?" I asked.

If it was dangerous we had to get it out of Axel before it was to lat-

"Axel!" Roxas screamed in shock as Axel collapsed, breathing heavily and spasming as if in a seizure.

"I can't remember…I know it's not something good." The blonde rambled as he dropped to his knees in front of the red head and ran his hands just above Axel's body-probably getting a feel for the waves his body let off.

Everybody had a different wave-Magic, physical, mental.

When you were hurt-that wave would change where the pain or infection or thing hurting you came from…a few amount of people could feel and read them-Apparently my lover was one of them.

His element was water-the healing element-so I wasn't really surprised, I made sure to stuff as much first aid into his head as I could without him dying of overloaded brain cells.

Demyx cursed as he yanked his hand away as if in pain, I stepped closer as he stood up.

"Whatever it is, their ways to advanced for me to get it out now…Xemnas do you recognize this?" I watched as Xemnas stood over the now still body of Axel, closing his eyes and concentrating.

Surprise crossed his features and I felt dread building in my chest as Demyx's eye widened.

"No! I remember where I've seen it before!"

I looked over at Luxord, the purple splotches on his body were slowly fading away-like I knew they were-I don't know why I looked at him, but when I did, I saw it.

Luxord and Xigbar where the people that were blocking that side of the hallway, everyone else was looking at Axel, Xemnas, and Demyx.

I was the only one seeing the small glint of the blades swinging silently and moving towards us.

"D-demyx! The blades!" I screamed, Luxord turned quickly and yelped as he dragged himself and Xigbar away from them in the nick of time.

"Xaldin! Can you get Axel!"

Xaldin snatched him off the ground and onto his shoulder, swiping Roxas from the ground-my friend still being a bit out of it.

We couldn't go the way we had come because of the swinging blades-I didn't remember seeing them on our way, but I was pretty much blind when we came down his hall…and I had a feeling Demyx and the others hadn't been paying much attention on their way down here…

The only we could go was forward, and fast.

Hayner almost screamed as the blade cut of a piece of the bottom of his vest thing and Seifer yanked him forward.

We started to run-Demyx grabbing my hand as we tried to go faster.

I'm not sure how long we were gonna run-and after awhile I could see that not even Larxene with her extensive ability to run for a really, _really_ long time was getting tired.

Then I saw it.

The bright light brightened up the earth brown hall way we were in at the very end.

"The end!" Vexen hissed as the blade nicked his coat.

Xaldin was the first to hit the light with Axel and Roxas.

Followed by Lexaeus-who was holding Namine and Kairi.

Riku and Sora-Cloud and Leon.

Sephiroth pushed Tifa, Aris and Zach into the light before he fell out himself.

Vexen and Marluxia toppled over each other with Luxord and Xigbar following.

Saix and Xemnas went together and then Seifer and Hayner.

I closed my eyes as I went through as well-when I opened them, I didn't give myself time to look around, my eyes went straight to the door way.

Reno and Loz pushed Kadaj and Yazoo out and followed them; Rufus and Tseng were surprisingly graceful as they toppled out after the triplets and the red head.

I breathed a sigh of relief as Xion and Larxene skidded out of the hall way of Hell, Xion tripping over me and landing on Roxas-who caught her before she hit the ground.

Pence…Olette…Rai…Fuu.

Everyone was safe…

Well, Rai was the last of out, and the blades hit the door and started the other way down.

I closed my eyes as the shock washed over me.

"Oh my hearts…" I whispered as he collapsed into Demyx.

"Yeah…" he whispered back as he leaned into me.

"Where the hell are we?" Luxord snarled and it brought me back to the room we were in.

I looked around as I stood up, Demyx coming with me.

The others were also standing up.

The room was huge, big enough to look like a castle gathering room with thirty eight adults/teenagers in it.

Brightly light-it looked like someone had copied the interior of Castle Oblivion and pasted it-tackily-into this place.

There was a throne at the front of the room-we were at the end-and a figure hooded in an organization coat set in it.

The person's legs were crossed and his hand was up in that weird pose-like I could tell he was smirking at something.

If you'll excuse the irony-I think that it might have been the gayest pose I have ever seen.

Like a pose Luxord would take up, I glanced at Demyx.

"Why does he look familiar?" I whispered.

"I don't know…All I can tell is that he's the one that put the drainer germs in Axel and Namine…"

"Drainer germs!" I hissed…this was terrible.

Drainer's were so harsh that not even Xemnas used them more than once in the time I've known him-Which was since his somebody days!

Drainer Germs-once they are inhaled-need to be removed a in at least four months before they are unable to be removed with medical-magic. Namine and Axel were probably the only ones to get them because the rest of the kidnapped people were stronger. What with Axel's weakness to cold and water and Namine's bad immune system.

There were two ways to remove them when they got as bad as Axel's case, one would be to get a highly powered magician to remove them.

I only knew of two-Yen Sid and Merlin-and we had yet to find either of them.

Drainer's were dangerous…they copied your power-as well as its strength and any special ability with it-and then drained you of your life energy to copy it.

When you completely dry of energy then they left your body-taking your powers with it-and absorbed into the owner that sent them in the first place and giving them your energy _and_ your power.

On the upside-it took at least seven months to completely drain the power and energy from someone.

They'd only been here for five months or so-Axel was still safe.

Drainers lost all the things they captured while in the body if extracted early and it all goes straight back to the host.

The other way was…much more dangerous.

We had to kill the sender.

Speaking of which…

He stood up, and the leather coat that everyone in the organization wore fell to the ground.

My eyes zeroed in on it-if he had a coat, he had to be from our world.

It was obvious King Mickey and his followers weren't in this world, so it wasn't any of the villains of our old world…

It had to be a good guy…someone we wouldn't suspect.

From the figure in black's frame-these coats were tight, okay! Seriously, leaves _nothing_ to the imagination from the waist up…-it was someone narrow…tall…access to our coats.

"Ansem!" I gasped out.

The black figure laughed loudly, his hood being thrown back to indeed reveal the blonde man that had died destroying our heart source in our first/second (For the nobodies) life.

"What. The. Hell?" Larxene growled out as she stood up quickly from where she had been kneeling to make sure Xion was okay after her almost fall.

Ansem looked at us and Roxas gasped.

"_Ansem is gone...for good in this life!_" Ansem's eyes were the solid purple that Heartless caused.

Not just from blue to purple…I mean his fucking _eye_-the white part included-was the deep darkness purple of the Heartless decent.

Ansem was already dead…this?

This was a heartless.

I watched in horror as he transformed.

You think a shadow heartless is bad?

The ninja heartless?

Those fat ones that I can't remember the name of?

The pot's that kidnapped princess jasmine?

This…this is what we referred to as King Heartless.

"Oh shit…"

"What the fuck is that!" Well, I never thought I'd hear Cloud say 'Fuck'…but whatever.

Xemnas was grim as we all watched Ansem double over-his skin cracked and his blonde hair grew longer-turning a deep black.

Scales creaked through the skin that was falling off in slabs of meat.

I winced and had to grab Demyx's hand to stop from gagging at the sight of deep black shredding Ansem's body.

His now black hair fell to his waist now and it then did some sort of gravity defying trick and floating up-the outline being surrounded by purple aura.

He started to grow-the black scales multiplying in number until the monster hit ten foot.

He dwarfed Axel and Sephiroth-the two tallest in our group-by at least three feet.

Ansem's eyes slowly fused together-changing color into a deep bloody red, and his mouth grew into a grin-green saliva dripped from his newly disfigured teeth-yellow, uneven and a missing on the left side and just visible.

"_Ansem no longer!_" he laughed evilly before continuing.

"_I am the King of Heartless! Created by-_"

"Yeah, yeah! I remember how you were created, dude! Man-you were born when a couple a' shadows decided to form ta'gether! Just tell us ye'r name already!" I snickered at Xigbar-why to get his attention.

"_You! Small human, I will crush you! My victims call me Kingu!_" he roared and I winced again.

His voice was creepy.

"Um…Kingu?" I whispered and Demyx shrugged.

"Original…" he muttered.

The heartless-Kingu, I corrected-roared as if he had heard us and opened his mouth wide.

It puzzled me for a second-until I noticed the slight sparkle and the sound that reminded me of a laser about to fire.

"Get down!" Demyx screamed as the sparkle became more apparent and the sound louder.

Kingu let the beam of bright light go just as Demyx tackled me to the floor.

My head banged against the tile with a crack I instantly lost consciousness-the last thing I saw before everything went blank was the bright white light the hyper beam caused as it struck.

The ragged breathing was what woke me up.

I would know that sound anywhere.

My hair fell in my eyes as I look up at the walls-they were crumbling-like I could see the twilight sky crumbling.

Rock and debris were still crumbling down and I followed a pebble with my eye.

Utter horror incase me at the sight I saw.

Sora was on the ground, curled into the fetal position, his hands covering his face and small rivulets of blood running between his fingers. Riku-in the same state of awareness-had the back his shirt burned off, a long, bleeding lesion running length wise were it was burned away and laying close to Sora.

Close by Luxord and Xigbar were also not conscious, Xigbar was splayed across Luxord's lap, seeming like a rock had hit him…the blonde was leaning against a wall-his head down and I almost screamed as I saw the daggers imbedded in his shoulders-making him unable to move his arms.

Xaldin and Lexaeus were…goo'ed to a wall. They looked fine except for the purple, transparent good forcing them into a solid stone.

I turned my head to the right, unable to see my friends like that, and with a cry-I got an even worse sight to behold.

Kairi was leaning a wall, her forehead bleeding and her arm bent over her chest-as if protecting her stomach from something. Bruises littered the arm around her stomach and I winced at the yellow-turning-purple/blue. Namine was leaning over Kairi's leg's, the back of her head tinged pink with light bleeding that must have stopped an hour ago and Namine herself in a dead faint.

Who caught my attention next but Marluxia splayed over a rock. I didn't notice Vexen near him and assumed that he was in battle-until I spotted the black tip toes of the boats pressed against the very edge of the rock-and Marluxia's back.

My eyes followed the prone-except for occasional stumbles and shakes-body until Vexen's face came into view and I almost screamed again as I realized he had been hung.

A long pole was holding the bottom of his hood through the wall-effectively stopping him from moving. Dagger's much like the ones from Luxord were holding his sleeves down-luckily going through the coat and not his hands.

Marluxia must have pushed the rock under Vexen to stop him from hanging to death via the crude noose, but it had been too short and the pink haired man had ended up being the only thing stopping his lover from suffocating to death.

Close to them was Cloud and Leon…Cloud's sword looked like it had been…screwed into his leg. Blood spattered the blade and Cloud's face was red and sweaty and twisted in agony.

Leon was much worse though…a large rock was sitting on his stomach, the blood splattered on it much like the sword showed that it had a point-which was probably buried inside Leon's abdomen.

His hand was gripping Cloud's arm, and his other hand was trying to move the rock-Sick acknowledgment shocked through me…he was awake and feeling every inch if the stone through his stomach.

I had to close my eyes.

When I opened them again I looked to the other side and my mute horror was furthered.

Tifa lay vertical to the wall, the large imprint of a circle and a light outline of her body showing that she had been rocketed into it…Aris was leaning over her, blood from the back of her head showing she had gotten the same treatment as Namine.

The Twilight gang was no better. All of them were littered across the ground. Olette half on half off Pence, Fuu and Rai both curled up close to each other. Seifer was gripping Hayner's vest tightly, his other arm over Hayner's back-like he had used it to block the worst of the wall from Hayner. Large imprints on the wall much like Tifa's showed they had all gotten the same treatment. I winced at Seifer's arm-it looked like Kairi's but it was bleeding as well as bruised.

A bit away from them laid Yazoo and Loz. The bigger of the two was in a hole similar to the Twilight gang, but on the ground as if he had been crushed into it while Yazoo had a pole like the one holding Vexen up sticking through his arm.

Again I turned to look behind me and did scream. I muffled it with my hand, but it was still pretty loud.

That might have been the worst sight I had ever seen.

Xion was laying still on the ground…from my view it looked as if a spike had pierced her chest. Larxene lay over her in a cross fashion-another spike seeming to stick out of her back.

Close to them, laid Axel and Roxas…Roxas was in the same position as Sora. Drips and small lines of blood escaped from his fingers as well. Axel was curled around him, withering in pain for a reason I couldn't see.

I turned to look behind me, at the rock and where the ragged breathing was coming from to see Demyx.

He looked beat up, like he had just gotten into a huge fight and won by a lucky punch.

He didn't notice me as he braced himself against the giant rock we were using to keep from Kingu's line of sight, taking a hold of the dagger sticking out of his shoulder and clenching his jaw.

He yanked and a muffled scream escaped then he tossed the dagger and slumped back, a gloved hand clasping the wound while he rested.

I glowered as I crawled over, unzipping my coat to take hold of my shirt.

We just called it fish-net, but it was really a thin black shirt with netting covering the top of it instead of the cloth like the bottom.

I ripped a good deal from the black cloth and folded it length-wise before sitting in front of Demyx.

He gave a tired smile, but he kept his eyes closed as I carefully tied up the wound, making a small noise to signal I was done when the knot was complete.

"Thanks." He murmured before looking at me finally.

I had to stifle a gasp at the bruising around one of his eyes-the making of a black eye.

My eyes hardened.

That Bastard would pay.

I made to stand up but his arm stopped me, forcing me back to the ground as dizziness swept over me from the hit to my head earlier.

"Zexion." Demyx said softly, looking at me with the green-blue that was his eyes.

"I need you to do something instead of fighting." I was about to protest, but his hand stopped me before I could get a sound out.

"Listen Zexy." He ordered, making me shut up to listen.

"Kingu is bringing the Fight back over here, towards everyone else. Most of them are either unconscious or can't move like Leon or Vexen." He muttered, letting go of my mouth to cautiously glance behind the rock.

"I need you to build a shelter of something and get them all to safety. The tunnel we came from has collapsed-but the wall we entered by-the one with the tapestries, he hasn't gone near there yet. See if you can get something up over there!" The blonde said, looking at me with his soft eyes.

I set shocked for a moment, thinking about what he had said.

Finally I nodded quickly before standing up and taking four steps forward towards Marluxia and Vexen.

I heard Demyx get up as well, turning around and leaning against the rock to catch his breath.

"Demyx!" I called as I turned around, I could see Kingu and the other's fighting on the other side of the large room, the night sky outlining the dark figures flashing around him with weapons ready.

My lover turned around, his eyes questioning as I stepped towards him determinedly. Within a second I was in front of him, my hands fisted in his coat and leaning up.

My lips crashed into his, my body flush against his taller one as we kissed harshly. It had the feeling of a goodbye forever kiss, and I hoped to whatever god that would listen that it wasn't.

I finally pulled away, both of us out of breath and flushed with lack of air.

"If you die, I'll kill you." I growled, pushing him away-well aware of the stupidity of the threat but not caring as I turned around and raced to the corner he had mentioned.

The area of the room hadn't really been touched.

The ceiling was cracking and some of the wall on the right was crumbling, but it was otherwise untouched.

I didn't know what to do…I had to walls ready, but I needed the other two for all direction protection from the Demon Heartless king.

I looked around, seeing two larger rocks-about seven feet in height and nine feet in length…I couldn't move that alone.

I looked around at my friends-finding Lexaeus and Xaldin…goo'ed to the wall.

They didn't look hurt at all otherwise and I praised my luck as I rushed towards them.

It was still the purple transparent color it had been at first, and it looked like all it did was glue them to the wall.

I didn't think it had any special effect-they probably just knocked their heads on the wall…until I tried to touch it.

I was on the floor in less than two seconds, fighting against the darkness surrounding my vision.

So it caused unconsciousness?

I looked around again; spotting the rock on the ground only a foot or so away, a small groove in the middle would make it a perfect helper for the dilemma.

With a small grin, I started to work-careful not to get any on my coat or gloves incase I take either of them off.

Soon, there was a giant pile of pure…goop on the ground surrounding me, purple and see through and completely disgusting.

Xaldin fell first, missing a smaller pile of his prison to his face by only four inches, he groaned as the affect wore off, getting on his hands and knees just as Lexaeus finally gave as well and landed on his back in a plus shape.

He fell back down with an 'Oof' of discomfort before Lexaeus hurriedly stood up, helping Xaldin up as well.

"I need your help." I said the second I thought they could understand me.

The orange haired man nodded instantly and Xaldin was close behind as I picked my way through the goo and over to my planned shelter spot.

"I need you two, to help me drag those rocks over there and make a square with an opening between them."

They nodded and began to move one of the large rocks, then my eyes caught sight of the tapestries on the wall we had came from.

"Hold on!" I called, rushing over to look at them.

One was laced with the gold, telling the story of Hercules and the golden apple. The dragon caught my eye for only a second before I ripped it down.

It was thicker than the other; it would make a better ground cover than the other.

I bundled it up as best I could before dragging it over to the place I had decided to set up before unfurling it and spreading the thick fabric over the ground.

With a breath, I stood up and motioned for them to continue before looking at the people around me.

It would be easier to get everyone that wasn't seriously hurt in first, making sure they were all not bleeding internally or anything before going on to the more serious cases.

I looked up again and smiled as I saw the Lexaeus and Xaldin had finished with the first rock and had started to move the second one.

With another sigh I started back for the other-see through-tapestry.

It looked thick enough-but was made with a clearer fabric-allowing the dark of the wall behind it to darken the depiction of two angel's running through a field of dead flowers naked-the female with a crown of thorns adorning her head and the male with what looked to be a knife sticking out where his heart should be, shriveled leaves covering both of their…more intimate places from the viewer.

I took a moment to take in the strikingly beautiful picture before ripping the threaded artwork from the wall roughly before treating it to the same experience as its partner and looking over at my shelter.

The other stone wall was up and ready-a gap big enough for both of them to stand shoulder to shoulder in between the two large rocks for the exit/entrance-and the two of them waiting for me.

I hurried over, using a rock that seemed close enough to the stone wall as leverage, trying to at least get eye level with the top of the wall.

I was lucky enough to get just over that and with minimal effort, I cast the lighter tapestry over the top of the two walls and motioned for Lexaeus to hand me a slightly larger rock.

I struggled with it for a moment, but it ended up where I wanted it to-steadily holding down that side of the tapestry to the wall.

Xaldin got the hint and within seconds the other side of the tapestry was being held down as well.

I inched my way over to the ledge of the rock, careful not to fall as I cautiously slid another rock meant to hold the 'ceiling' down on the side closes to the wall.

Xaldin quickly did the same on the other side and I nodded at them before looking around again to see who would be easiest to move.

My eyes settled on Xigbar and Luxord before heading straight for them, they would be the easiest as far as I could see.

It didn't even look like they had been injured to badly…the daggers sticking from Luxord's shoulders made me weak in the knee's for a moment before I steeled my nerves.

It'd been awhile since I'd needed to use my medical skills.

Fuu had proven to have a good immunity because the sickness that had at first almost taken hold of her, Luxord had recovered too in the time it had taken to get to the castle.

Xion's flu had also almost completely deteriorated; I had a feeling it was because we had finally been brought back to our lovers.

I hadn't really been able to help at all in those cases-my medical information was basically used for temporary remedies until they both blew over…

But this was blood and flesh. Outer wounds that needed treatment.

I was good at this.

I kneeled down, hooking my arms around Xigbar's chest and trying to lug him off of Luxord.

The Brit snarled out, trying to move his arms from the wall-probably sensing that his lover was being removed from his lap.

"Calm down Luxord. It's just me." I growled back, "Just stop moving your arms. I'll get the daggers out in a moment."

He settled again, cracking his eyes open as I continued dragging Xigbar to the recently finished shelter.

From what I could tell as I laid him down and stripped his coat and shirt from his person-throwing the two items into the pile along with mine, Xaldin's and Lexaeus'-he didn't have many injuries, just a slash here and there and a thin cut over his eye that had stopped bleeding awhile ago from what I could see.

With a sigh I lifted him up and had him lean against the wall-making sure he was in the corner in case something ended up giving and a rock fell through.

I shook my arms out before moving out of the shelter and looking at Lexaeus and Xaldin.

Both stood waiting for me to order them-funny because both were my superiors even though I was obviously leading the rescue team.

"…See if you can find any place that water could be. A broken pipe, a fountain or something. Report back when you have." I motioned towards the broken wall-hoping that it had water pipes threaded through the walls like most castles.

"Got it." Xaldin nodded and the two rushed towards unknown area intent on their goal.

I looked towards Luxord again and then hurried back into the room, grabbing Xigbar's shirt and rushing back towards the blonde man.

"Z-zex?" he cringed, his vision was probably blurred.

"Hm?" I hummed, falling to my knees quickly and ripping a piece of cloth from the shirt and then repeating the process three more times until I had four strips of cloth.

"Where's Xigbar." He asked, this throat scratchy as examined the two daggers, unzipping his coat and wincing.

"Safe…I brought him into a shelter I, Xaldin and Lexaeus made." I said, looking around for a sharp rock or something I could use to cut the leather around the wounds.

I found a piece of glass and I looked up-seeing a small window that had shattered.

I grabbed it and took hold of the leather, ripping the sharpened glass through it until I had reached the dagger, then I did the other side and dropped the glass shard after I was done with it.

"Okay…clench your teeth. This is going to hurt." I warned as I folded one of the strips and slowly gripped the handle of one of the daggers with the other, I watched as Luxord's eyes slid up my arm and found my hand.

Blue eyes widened as he saw where I was gripping and he gulped before nodding.

"Quickly?" He asked and I nodded.

"On three…One. Two-" I ripped the dagger's point out, wincing at the muffled scream he gave-then again as he slumped against the wall and I quickly slammed the hand holding the folded clothe over the suddenly bleeding hole.

He slammed his head back-bashing it against the wall as I grabbed another strip and tied the cloth around his shoulder.

"That should hold that." I muttered before folding one of the two remaining strips and folding it again.

"Ready?" I asked, gripping the other dagger again and heaving before he could answer.

He hissed, clenching his hands on the ground again as I quickly bandaged it like I had the other one.

"Zexion. We found a pipe." Xaldin informed as he rushed over, his hands wet from touching the liquid.

I glanced at Luxord then at Xaldin.

I couldn't have him in the shelter if he wasn't hurt to save room-there were definitely enough people that were gonna be in there as it was…But he couldn't fight without his arms and there was no way they would heal correctly if he used them right now.

"Luxord. Go with Xaldin and Lexaeus and make sure nothing happens when collecting water. Tell Lexaeus to make buckets or bowls with the earth around us-"we were surrounded by stone and brick-both of which had dirt elements in them-"and fill them up. Three large ones should work." I muttered, helping Luxord up from the ground.

"Don't use your arms Luxord. At all, I don't care if it's to catch a snow flake or a rain drop." I looked at him, a weak grin making its way to his lips as I continued to stare.

"Okay, okay." He relented, I nodded before hurrying on.

I watched them leave and head towards the pipe sticking out of the wall until they had reached it before I went for Vexen and Marluxia.

I wasn't really sure how I was supposed to get the mad scientist down from the wall-If I removed the dagger's first, then the pole would either strangle him to death or rip through the coat and knock him off the rock-which was tall enough to break a bone if he landed anywhere but straight on his feet.

But if I take the pole out first, then the dagger's would rip through and he fall onto me, possibly knocking us both off.

There was only one choice that even had a bit of a percentage of Vexen staying as unharmed as he was on the wall and I just hope I was strong enough to catch him when he fell as I climbed onto the rock

I winced ass I stepped onto Marluxia, "Sorry Marluxia…" I muttered, reaching up to try and grab the pole.

Damn it, I was to short.

I looked around, Xaldin and Lexaeus were over with Luxord, helping to get the buckets of water I needed to work on any injuries…I couldn't use them.

I felt my eye twitch-this was going to be degrading…

With a growl, I jumped up, catching the pole and hanging for a moment before I pulled down harshly, I almost lost my footing but the pole gave a creak and snapped.

Ducking down as the silver rail fell, Vexen immediately followed and I had only a second to straighten before he was dead weight in my arms.

"Shit…" I heaved, slipping on Marluxia's coat and trying not to get stabbed in the foot by the falling daggers.

Vexen groaned in pain, but he stayed unconscious-unfortunately.

I huffed, just catching myself at the edge of the rock.

With a sigh of relief, I slowly tried to get off the rock.

Shit...again.

I couldn't just drop Vexen, we were at the wrong angle for that and I couldn't turn around because I'd slip and fall off.

How was I supposed to get out of this?

I glanced behind me, grimacing at the rather high fall before taking a breath and holding it in as I stepped back and hoped I landed on my feet.

I was lucky as shock raced up my body-starting at my feet-as I landed on the ground and stumbled slightly.

Maybe Fate didn't hate us as much as I thought it did?

Nope, Lady Fate wants us to be her Bitches…her cruelly treated Bitches.

I made a noise, pain still tickling at my feet and now my ass as Vexen fell from the rock after me and caused me to fall backwards, at least I hadn't hit my head this time.

I grumbled as I looked up, we weren't that far from the shelter, I groaned quietly-it behind echoed by a pained one from Vexen-as I started to drag him as gently as I could.

I was the second smallest-Xion being the shortest and Roxas just half an inch above me-in the organization and Vexen was one of the tallest, he wasn't heavy…more awkward then heavy but it was still tiresome and by the time I had lugged him onto the thick tapestry of the covering, I was trying not to gasp for breath.

I situated him closer to the wall and well away from where Xigbar was propped against it (Most of us already knew about his tendency to wake up violently after being knocked out.)-where he would be safe in case some rocks were lucky enough the break the see through tapestry above us being used for the 'roof' before calming my breathing to go and fetch Marluxia from the rock.

The flower boy looked utterly exhausted, as if it had taken all his remaining energy to simply haul the rock under his lover. He still looked a bit better without Vexen using him as temporary leverage to avoid hanging.

I had no doubt it probably had as I caught sight of the bruises littering his neck and the part of his chest that was exposed by the organization coats.

With another sigh of irritation of having to drag my friend to the shelter, I wrapped by arms under his arms and around his chest and tugged him off the rock-ignoring his grunt of slight discomfort as I started to heave him across the floor.

I almost tripped over multiple rocks on my way-having to walk backwards and going by memory, with quick glances every so often to make sure I was headed in the right direction-but soon enough I had Marluxia next to Vexen's still form.

I muttered a sigh before unzipping both their coats and carefully sliding them off to throw bundle a ball and then taking their shirts for bandages-adding the four different clothing items to the pile of Xaldin's, Lexaeus', Xigbar's, Luxord's and my cloaks/shirts before moving out again to see who would be next.

Sora and Riku seemed easier than anything else at the moment as I went to them.

Sora was still in the fetal position, shaking in pain even in the comatose he had taken.

The blood caught my attention first and I kneeled down, gently prying his hand away to see the rocks embedded into the skin.

I winced-thanking whatever god listening that Sora was smaller than me-only slightly though-as I lifted him up on my back.

His hand had gone back to his face subconsciously-probably trying to stop the cool air around us from hitting the cuts and scrapes and making them burn.

I was breathing heavily as I finally made it to the shelter-my back aching from carrying Sora from so far and so fast but I ignored the twinges as I laid him down, straightening him out and taking his short sleeved jacket and shirt to add to the bandage pile-taking his shirt back to him and covering his face lightly to stop the air from hitting it but allowing him to breathe before leaving for Riku.

I was infinitely glad he wore long pants as I dragged him across the ground-hoping that the ground wouldn't rip up his legs and stomach…the scar across his back was bleeding still-small rivers of it sliding down his skin and making me pale.

It took longer than before to get him into the shelter, but when I did I was quick to take his shirt and rip a piece off-clearing the cut of debris and drying the blood that had run from it, finally ripping another-larger-piece from the ruined shirt and pressurizing the gash.

"…Two…four…six…eight…ten..." I breathed out, slowly lifting the shirt up and sighing in relief as I saw that the gash had stopped bleeding.

I looked around, making sure that the other four where okay before going back out-meeting Xaldin and Lexaeus as I went.

"We're done with the water. We got three buckets…" I nodded.

"Set them a couple feet from Sora. Luxord, you can go sit with Xigbar. Xaldin, Lexaeus, you can go back to the fight it you wish." I watched as Xaldin nodded, the two buckets he was carrying making him unable to talk or risk dropping the heavy things.

Lexaeus waited after he had set his down for Xaldin to do the same before they rushed out and towards the sounds of fighting.

Luxord nodded at me before walking over to Xigbar and dropping into his lap, leaning against his chest and closing his eyes tightly.

It was hard not to join the fight-I knew what he was feeling…but he couldn't move his arms and I needed to help the others…

I sighed again before leaving the shelter again my eyes scanning for the next people to get.

Namine was still draped over Kairi's legs, her hands intertwined with one of Kairi's-something I hadn't noticed before-the blood was dry in her blonde hair-and there was a dump when I felt around the area-at least if she had a concision it wouldn't hurt her brain…

She was light as I picked her up, not like Sora-who was heavy despite his size.

I was quick to transfer her from the wall to the shelter, laying her closer to Luxord to watch for any sign of waking before running back out to Kairi.

The first thing I did when I got to her was unzip the top of her dress. Stopping at her waist and moving her arms gingerly to take note of the deep yellow-blue bruising on her stomach and lower abdomen.

I coughed slightly in embarrassment as I zipped the dress back-Riku and Sora would kill me if they ever found out about that- up and carefully picked the dark red-head up. She whimpered in pain and I sighed, adjusting my grip before continuing.

She was almost as light as Namine, a bit taller though-so it wasn't easy to carry her across the expanse of open ground to the shelter.

Soon enough though, I had her next to Namine, slowly breathing and resting calmly.

"Anything I can do?" Luxord asked, running a hand through Xigbar's now loose hair.

"Um…" I glanced around, Vexen and Marluxia were both fine…Xigbar was good. Riku's back was still not bleeding and Sora was breathing harshly but otherwise the same.

"See if you can wake Namine up…If you can, don't let her go back to sleep in case she has a concussion." I ordered, "But don't for the love of kingdom hearts, shake her awake it could hurt her more than letting her sleep." I warned, standing up to look around.

I still had enough room for maybe fifteen or sixteen more people…I was just glad that was all that was left of the injured party.

As I stepped out of the shelter again, my eyes landed on the eight people all clustered together, comatose and not moving at all.

Aris was bigger than Kairi and Namine…I didn't want to have to drag her though.

I could at least try to pick her up.

It took some effort, but I finally got the brunette onto my back and began the track to the roughly made room, laying her down on the other side of Kairi.

I looked at Luxord who sat next to Namine now, calling her name quietly and gently brushing her cheek to wake her…she would shift and then make a small noise and we would both hold our breath but she didn't wake up.

"Try to wake Aris up to…" I murmured, standing up to move away and back towards the remaining seven people.

Tifa was just taller than Aris, and only a bit heavier, so I moved her in the same way. By the time I had laid her down next to Aris, my back was aching again, making me hunch down for a moment before standing up straight and stretching.

My back popped and I felt it snap back into place before I turned.

"Zexion." Namine muttered, sitting up slowly as Luxord moved over to Aris.

"Careful. I'm not sure what happened and I can't tell if anything is damaged." I cautioned, moving towards the exit before turning to look at her.

"Let me help?" she asked, standing up quickly and only stumbling once.

I hesitated, if she was hurt…would helping carry people around gonna make it worse?  
But she looked determined, so she mustn't have been hurt too badly.

"…Okay. But the second anything starts to hurt-I don't care if it's just a small headache-you tell me." I warned, stepping out and allowing Namine to follow.

"Go and see if you can lift Olette up." I murmured, lifting Fuu up bridle style, wincing at the weight-not that she was big, just bigger than me-and moving my arms slightly before standing up again, turning to see Namine with Olette's arm around her neck and her own pale arm around the brunette's waist.

I shrugged, it worked-that's all that mattered.

Soon both of us had set the two girls down and had set off for Pence.

Together we lifted the chubby-less so than what I remembered-boy up by his arms and legs. He soon joined his girlfriend and slowly but surely so did Rai.

Seifer on the other hand caused some problems.

I tugged again as his fist but it didn't even loosen form its grip on Hayner's vest.

I growled again.

Why was he so stubborn?

Namine smiled slightly, than motioned for me to roll Seifer off of Hayner-the blonde haired man had probably blocked Hayner from hitting the wall with his body and turned them around just in time for his arm to take most of the blunt force of the floor for the smaller boy-and then she slowly removed the vest from the skater.

Seifer snarled, suddenly sitting up and grabbing his head as he undoubtedly got a headache worse than his arm.

Speaking of which, he muffled a shout of pain as he accidently hit the floor with it-irritating the bruises and possible twisted wrist.

"Shit!" he cursed, eyes twinkling in anger as he opened them again and spotted us.

"What happened?" I raised an eye brow and pointed at the body prints on the wall.

He winced as he caught sight of them and stood up.

"The others?"

"We took them to a shelter I and some of the others made while you were out. We were trying to take Hayner…but someone wouldn't let the hell go." I gave him another look before nodding at Namine to talk to him for a second while I took the blonde.

"Take care of him for me." Seifer muttered, giving me and Namine looks as well as Hayner's vest thing before stretching out his bruised arm and looking for where the fight had gone.

"Wait! Your-" before I could finish he had already spotted Kingu and the others and rushed off.

"-arm…" I hope he breaks it. Bastard.

"Zexion…I feel dizzy." Namine suddenly piped up, making me whirl around quickly.

"I'll get the others. Go lay down…now." I ordered, getting Hayner onto my back quickly, keeping balance as Namine used me to lean on as we walked to the shelter together.

"Go sit by Luxord and tell him not to let you fall asleep. At all." I pointed as I set Hayner down by his friends, careful not to jostle him too much.

"'Kay" she whispered, stumbling over to the blonde and sliding down the wall.

I knelt to the three boy's of the twilight gang I had gathered and quickly stripped their shirts-throwing them into the ever growing pile before standing up and brusquely walking to the exit.

I gave Namine one more look before slipping out of the shelter again.

I gulped, dreading what I would see as I stepped towards Larxene and Xion.

Xion was one of my best friends-she and Roxas were just as important to me as Demyx.

"Oh please god…Kingdom hearts…please." I don't know what I was pleading for but relief filled my whole body when I finally reached the two women and I saw where the spikes should be.

One of them had hit Xion-but it had only pierced her cloak, making it look as if it had stabbed her heart, and the spike that was supposed to be through Larxene was also just a trick of the eye, I almost dropped to my knees as I removed both of the steel appendages, tapping Larxene on the shoulder and stepping back as she set up in a flash.

Her face immediately went from one to confused alertness to comprehension and she looked up at me.

I nodded with a slight smile and she returned t before standing and scooping Xion up and laying her in my arms.

I held on tightly to the girl in my arms, watching as Larxene located Kingu and then sprinted after him, joining in with Demyx as he launched some sort of attack.

With a snort of slight amusement I started for the shelter, glancing around at the remaining six as I entered through the gap between stone 'walls' and into the dim golden light that the tapestry above cast.

Quickly, I set Xion down close to Luxord and shook my head at him, let her sleep a little longer.

Quickly I stood up and glanced at Namine, smiling slightly when I saw her talking to the British man.

Just six more people…

I exited quietly, looking around for Cloud and Leon…the brunette must have been in a deep amount of pain and I needed to get the rock out.

I'd saved the hardest job for one of the last people because I knew that the second I'd awoken Cloud or Leon they'd immediately get back to the fight.

I needed Leon to stay still and the more people I helped before him the less chance there was he would move before I was finished.

"Damn it." The rock was huge, I wouldn't be able to lift it myself.

"Lexaeus!" I called, catching sight of my friend as he jumped a bit away from Kingu to take a short breather.

"Yes Zexion?" he asked, making it over in a matter of second.

"I-" Leon's groan cut me off as he cracked an eye open and looked at us.

"I need you to come with me and get one of the buckets of water." I said standing up and looking down at the brunette.

"We'll be back in a moment Leon. Try not to move too much." I murmured, smiling at him slightly for comfort before rushing back to the shelter, hearing Lexaeus following close behind me.

I grabbed four shirts-Pence's, Rai's, Sora's and Marluxia's-and two of the leather coats before rushing back to Leon's side, Lexaeus again close behind.

"C-cloud first…" he wheezed.

"Don't talk you'll irate the wound." I murmured.

"Cloud first." He said, trying to glare but failing.

Cloud shook his head. Apparently he was also awake.

"Leon, you need it more than me." he whispered, his hand squeezing at ground tightly as he shifted-moving his leg and feeling his sword move again.

Leon just shook his head and gave me a pleading look.

"Fine," I finally gave, knowing that they both needed the attention quickly, "But Cloud's gonna help me with you."

I didn't respond to Leon's nod as I began ripping one of the shirts into thick strips until two of them were shredded and then folded the strips together tightly, creating a thick square to use for pressurizing.

I quickly grabbed one of the organization coats-mine or Vexen's- and tore at it quickly, motioning for Lexaeus to follow what I did so I wouldn't have to struggle with it with Leon as well.

Soon I had the sleeves, the hood and the zipper area all torn from the leather-leaving a long rectangular shaped thing for me to use.

"Lexaeus get a grip on the sword and when I tell you to pull-you pull." I ordered, grabbing the square of clothe and getting ready.

"Cloud-whatever you do, do not move the leg." I gave him a look and he nodded, to engrossed with Leon's plight to notice.

"Go!" Lexaeus yanked, I slapped the cloth over the gash, Cloud muffled a scream and Leon winced.

"Cloud. Lean onto this and don't let the pressure up." I motioned for him to hold the square in place and waited a moment after he did before letting up.

With a grunt, he winced and I grabbed one of the leather rectangles, slipping it under his slightly propped leg and then wrapping it around-telling him to move his hands before pulling tightly and securing the leather in place.

Cloud winced again before slowly moving into a sitting position, on his knees and besides Leon.

"Good, now get ready. You'll be pressurizing."

His eyes widened slightly but he stayed still as I ripped up the two other shirts and remade the square, handing it to him and telling him to slam it onto the wound the second it was revealed.

He nodded and I grabbed the other coat, nodding at Lexaeus as he grabbed the rock and waited for me to say the word.

"Go!" I called and he heaved, Cloud immediately setting the square onto the suddenly excessively bleeding injury.

I watched intently, waiting for the bleeding to slow before I could add the make-shift bandage.

Leon bit his hand, face twisted in agony as Cloud leaned onto the square covered gash.

Soon blood was running from there too and he whimpered out in pain.

"Don't you dare let go Cloud." I growled, watching as his eyes slowly widened in panic.

He renewed his pressure and Leon cried out again-Cloud clenching his eyes shut tightly as Leon gripped his arm in pain.

"Now…" I whispered to myself as Leon arched up in pain and I slipped the bandage under him.

With quick movements I wrapped the bandage over the square and tightened the leather, tying it as Cloud leaned over Leon's chest, one bloody hand running over Leon's hair and his face hidden in the red faced warrior.

I washed my hands in the bucket of water, motioning for Cloud to do the same before standing up.

"Lexaeus…" I looked at him and he nodded, gingerly picking Leon up and throwing an arm around his shoulder, Leon walking along with the support.

I nodded at Cloud, being his crutch as we made it to the shelter and I set them both down.

Cloud immediately laid Leon's head on his lap-him leaning against one of the real walls and running a hand through his hair.

I gave them both once over's before looking around the room.

Namine was speaking to Aris quietly-the brown haired women having woken up while I was working on Leon and Cloud.

"Thank you." I nodded at Lexaeus, him nodding back before leaving to go back to the fight.

I soon followed him out, looking for the final four that I needed to find.

Loz and Yazoo were the most injured from what I could see.

Axel was still withering, but no blood was visible and Roxas obviously had the same thing going on as Sora had.

I sighed as I noticed the pole going through Yazoo's arm, running back in and grabbing a thick shirt-it was Hayner's from what I could tell-and dipping it in the water slightly before running out to them.

Loz didn't look like anything was broken-more like the pressure had knocked him out rather than any injury so I focused on Yazoo.

He woke just as I had gotten to my knees, his eyes following my movements as I gripped the pole and paused,

"This is gonna hurt." I warned him, the hand not on the pole gripping the shirt I would be using to pressure the wound soon to be shown to the room.

"Do it."

I sighed and then tugged up, happy when it came out without a hitch and he didn't even wince.

Before he could move I had ripped a strip of the shirt apart from the rest of it and had used the extra clothe to pressure the gash, then tied the strip around it and stood.

"Good to go." I smiled slightly and he returned the smile before standing up.

"Loz." He called and the man in the hole sat up immediately at full attention, his back rim-rod straight and his cropped hair messy from his time on the ground.

"We must help Kadaj. We have been out longer than he would have liked." Yazoo murmured, his long hair moving with the wind stirred up when Xaldin attacked Kingu from the other side of the large room.

"Okay brother." He stood up and I did to, watching with a raised eye brow as they set back for Kingu.

"Weird." I murmured, rolling my eyes slightly before turning to Axel and Roxas.

I rushed over, removing Roxas' hand like I had Sora to confirm that the rocks that were causing the bleeding. They must have been caught unprotected in an explosion.

I glanced at Axel again, he cracked his eyes-glazed over with pain-and nodded at me.

I nodded back, seriously thinking about calling Lexaeus back to help Axel but then deciding he was helping in the fight and I could always get Aris or Tifa to help.

I pushed Roxas onto my back, making sure he didn't wake up-the surgery to remove the rocks would be painful, I didn't want him awake for it-and started to carry him over to the shelter.

It only took a moment and soon he was next to Sora, his shirt over his face lightly and his cloak in the slowly shrinking pile of clothes.

I looked at him once more before rushing back out for Axel.

I couldn't carry Axel, so I ended up half dragging, half carrying him, his whole body thrashing as I walked backwards.

He heard him moan and whimper in pain-but nothing on him was hurt. A faint cut on his cheek from a rock and a singe on the bottom of his coat was all the damage I could see and once I had him laid down and uncovered from the chest up-the thin black shirt and the leather going into the pile-he still was almost completely unmarked.

It was strange. I was the only one who hadn't been hurt and that was because of me fainting after hitting my head and Demyx moving me behind a rock for safety.

Axel must have been down pretty early in the fight to have only gotten a scratch…

But I would have to worry about him later. I looked one more time, trying to see if I had missed anything before shaking my head regretfully and moving towards Sora and Roxas.

The rocks would have to come out before they got infected.

I started on Sora first, pulling out the small cloth bag I always had carried in my pocket. It was a small medical bag, tweezers, disinfectant, a needle and thread as well as a small knife. Taking the tweezers and the disinfectant out, I set them down before tying the bag back up and stuffing it in my pocket, shivering as the cold air hit my bare chest again.

Dipping the tweezers into the sterilizing liquid before I began I let it shook as I looked at Sora and Roxas.

Rocks were embedded into the skin and small pinpricks of blood showed where some had broken the skin before falling off.

Nothing would scar as far as I could see, but if they woke up while I was de-embedding them it could cause problems.

Quickly grabbing a longer shirt that looked like it might have belonged to Axel, I ripped it into shreds. Making sure they were about the same length before folding them into two smaller squares like I had done with Leon and Cloud.

I took a breath before gripping the tweezers and straddling the brunette-hoping Riku would choose to wake up after I was done instead of when I was working.

It was a long and grueling process, I was just happy I had remembered to slip my gloves back on before starting on it. The pile had built since I had began the pull rocks from the skin, wiping at the blood with one of the squares every few minutes…it took a good twenty minutes for me get the rocks and other stuff out but soon enough the job was done.

Sora's face was covered in small cuts, marking the tan skin. One had been deeper than the others, right under his eye. It would scare-luckily only a bit.

I sighed and looked at Roxas, he was in the same state Sora had been in as I finished cleaning off my gloves in the one of the earth bucket I'd had Lexaeus, Xaldin and Luxord fill.

Minutes later, I was working on Roxas much like Sora.

I didn't have to worry about Axel freaking out, he didn't look like he could even speak, let alone protest anything…I dipped the tweezers in the sterilizer again and waited a moment for it to clean the blood before starting on Roxas.

It was relatively easier than Sora, who I had been using to get the hang of the delicate hand work. I was done with Roxas quicker than I had been with Sora, and within fifteen minutes I was wiping away the last of the blood from my friends face and threading the needle for the large gash on his arm.

I went around after I was through with Roxas, my disinfectant being used to sanitize the needle and thread as well as the tweezers multiple times as I sewed up wounds like Riku's and a larger gash I hadn't noticed on Cloud's arms. The last of the clothes were used to clean small wounds and scrapes as well as the bigger holes and injuries after sewing them up.

It took awhile-the sound of Kingu and the others fighting coming closer every twenty minutes or so.

More small rocks fell on the tapestry above us and I prayed to whatever god there was, it held for a little while longer.

I finally finished with all life threatening injuries in my crudely made room about three hours after collecting everyone, putting the case of medical supplies back in my pants pocket, I sighed. Everyone had been taken care of…except…I looked at Axel-who I had been forced to ignore for the most part so I could work on the others.

He was still withering-awake and muffling noises of agony.

I needed to figure out what was wrong with him…

I leaned down, straightening Axel's longer body out to I could listen to his heart.

It was faint and there were noises that I almost recognized but not quite.

One was a hissing noise…like fire with water dripping into I while the other was…like something I couldn't describe…It was almost like a mystical call-pulling me closer.

The strong, sharp ache in my chest as my powers reacted to the siren call of the drainers caught me off guard.. So much that I gasped and tried to squeeze at where my heart was-a whisper of a groan at the pain breaking from my mouth.

Of course…the pain he was feeling…

I took a deep breath, wincing as the pain slowly seeped out of me.

I knew what was wrong with Axel…

I almost didn't notice Roxas sitting up quickly with a hiss of pain.

I needed to find something…something that could make Axel's fire power burn hotter, brighter.

"Zexion! What's happening to him!" Roxas whispered-almost making me scream at the shock that raced through me at his unexpected voice.

I was still trying to catch my breath-my own heart was pounding-I almost didn't hear the louder hiss and the faultier in the call of the Drainers.

"Roxas…" I whispered in exasperation-How could I not have guessed that!

"What?"

Axel gasped out as his heart missed a beat and fire hissed loudly.

"Keep talking!" I said as the drainers siren call stopped for a moment and Axel's chest got a few degrees hotter as his inner fire strengthened.

"What?" Roxas brushed Axel's sweat-slicked hair off of his forehead-his wide and frightened eyes looking at me like I was supposed to save the world.

I was supposed to save his world.

And I think I can.

"Nobodies and their powers are intertwined Roxas, We and our element are combined the second your power picks you. Haven't you ever wondered why Axel hates water or Demyx gets depressed when we are walking near a volcano or some form of heat?" I said as I looked around my shelter again.

"Our element mixes with our heart and soul. It's part of our genetic code the second it inters us. Drainer's take away Power as well as energy. When the germ tries to take Axel's fire, it tries to take a part of his soul."

"The pain he's going through is the fire fighting the drainers-it's losing. We need something to make Axel fight it more than he is! Something that makes him passionate and hotter-makes his fire burn brighter! You, Roxas, So _keep talking!_" I hissed again and he nodded quickly-falling to his knees instead of kneeling down so he could lean over the barely awake man and speak.

"I-I don't know what to say!" my friend was horrible with words under pressure…

"Anything! Talk about anything!"

Roxas looked down at Axel…thinking I guess before he finally opened his mouth to speak.

"I was alone…" he whispered.

"After I left, I decided to turn back, I wanted to know about Sora…But I loved you. I want to go back-But I couldn't. Not after how I acted. Riku knocked me out and when I woke up I didn't remember anything…I would wake up with your name in my head, on my tongue. But I didn't know who you were…"

His chest was cool-but hotter than before…the fire was burning.

"After you d-died-" he choked on his words and scrubbed at his eyes, it was hard to see Roxas like this-but it had to be.

"After you died, I was alone again-I only had Namine and we were forced apart ourselves when Kairi killed herself in their first life…Sora and Riku were so guilty after finding out a heartless was what caused us to go bad that to try and make up for it-they stayed friends…and only friends. I didn't even get to see Sora happy-just on the brink of agony and joy." He murmured as he leaned closer, brushing back the red hair again and kissing Axel's forehead.

His heart was faint-but that was normal, I was listening for signs of the fight going on inside.

Fire hissed again and the Drainer call faltered harshly.

"It stayed like that…for so long. And when it was finally over and we entered into the life between this one and that-I couldn't face…I couldn't even face Zexion, let alone you!" he growled as he propped Axel's head onto his lap and ran his fingers through the red of his hair, obviously trying to gain comfort from it.

"Then we came to this one…I was alone again for the first eleven years of my life, I thought me and Sora would be related somehow…twins? Brothers? No, I was orphaned before I even knew them…again. But then you guys found me…I was so happy…H-happy I wasn't alone anymo-ore and happy none of you hated me. But you turned away." His eyes watered with tears and one fell onto Axel's shoulder.

His whole chest pulsed with a burning heat that made me yelp and Axel tried to curl in on himself in the agony I knew it must have called upon him.

"Zexion!" Roxas whimpered as he gripped Axel tightly.

"I know! But pain is a good thing right now, it means he's fighting! Keep talking Roxas-it's working!"

He nodded before continuing with the story-I looked around.

Everyone was awake-even Leon, Cloud had him leaning on his shoulder.

We were all entranced with Roxas' story just as much as Axel's fire was.

"I thought you hated me…I hated me. Why wouldn't you? I left to go chase some stupid feeling in the back of my non-fucking-existent heart! " he was still affected by the story himself…I don't understand why he picked this one to tell…

But it didn't matter, it was working.

"The first time you talked to me again was after the bandit had attacked…" What bandit?

Axel remembered…his chest was getting hotter by the second-right now it wasn't warm by Axel's standards, but it was enough for a normal person to be uncomfortable.

"Everyone else had gone to town to get supplies, I was…twelve I think…" four years ago? Pedophile…

"Some guy attacked me while they were away…I didn't know how to summon the key blades again yet-I was defenseless. I thought I was going to die again before I could tell you that I was sorry…I really, really thought I was…" he chocked again and tears finally fell from his eyes.

Axel's chest was burning up again-almost to his normal temperatures…but not quite.

But I think he will be when Roxas finishes the story…then a shower of pebbles cascaded onto me.

I winced as one hit me in the head and looked up.

"Fuck." I hissed in a panic…I hadn't noticed until now that the tapestry had a rip in it-must have been from one of the rocks falling onto it...I hadn't noticed the sound of the fighting getting closer either…I could hear Kingu screaming in rage now.

I was about to say something when Demyx ran in with a panicked expression that made me pale.

Axel was withering again-his body temp. still rising every couple of seconds, Pain was etched into every line on his body and Roxas was starting to get effected by the state of his lover.

His eyes were wide and tears still streamed from them-fright and plain panic scratched into them while his normally tan-ish skin was pale white.

Xion had woken as well and had come to kneel closer to us without my noticing, and she made a face of delight as Larxene entered to room after Demyx.

"We gotta go! Kingu noticed what you were doing and he's going to try and crush-wow! Zexy, you are seriously skilled in making shit! Look at this place!" I flushed at the praise before shaking my head and giving my lover a look.

"Kingu?"

"Hmm? Oh! Yeah! Kingu is coming to crush you guys in here! We gotta go! Now!" He looked outside and paled.

"As in _right now_!" he called before running back in to help Sora and Riku with Leon-who winced at the sheer pain that must have rippled through him.

I nodded then looked at Roxas and Axel and shook my head.

"Axel's fighting the Drainers Dem-" as if to confirm my statement, Axel finally let out a scream of heart wrenching pain.

Roxas whimpered and leaned over Axel's head-still in his lap-to litter kisses on his sweaty face and whisper apologizes and 'I love you' s.

"You know if we move him it could ruin everything-The Drainers take seven months to work because Energy and Power fight the whole way there, you know as well as I do that the second his temp. drops, his body gives itself up and the Drainers finish early! We cannot move him." I said as Aris and Tifa stood and began to help people out of the crude shelter.

Soon-it was only Axel, Roxas, Xion, Larxene, Demyx and I left in my crude shelter.

"How long?" He hissed as he looked out the door again and his eyes widened.

Not so reassuring…

"Ten minutes."

"You have five." He said with a look before hurrying over.

"Roxas!"

The blonde boy nodded quickly before continuing the story.

"You walked in just as he was about to stab my heart out. And for a moment I t-thought you were going to explode." He tried to laugh but tears fell again and it turned into a sob.

"You ended up almost killing him, and when he ran off-I thought you were gonna do the same to me for a second."

Axel chest pulsed again and another shriek ripped through his body.

The fire hissed and the Drainers were silent as Axel's fire slowly burnt them into nothing.

"And then-you just collapsed! I thought he had hurt you or something, you fell on top of my lap…your head resting on me. I hugged you…do you remember?" he asked softly, Axel opened his pain-dulled eyes, which suddenly went an electric green as a ripple ran through his body-from pain I assumes-and looked at Roxas, nodding slightly.

His chest was burning my face-I thought my hair was going to catch fire…but I needed to hear it.

Hissing and cackling and crackling and _burning_…the Drainers were all but dead…But some were still there…whispering loving things into the fires heart and soul. Luring it into submission.

I needed to make sure it didn't listen.

Roxas continued on…

"T-then you said the _stupidest most corniest_ thing I'd ever heard before in _all_ of my life times…It was burned into my mind more than that _ridiculous_ catch phrase you love so much." he chocked as a tear raced down from his frightened eyes again.

Then the earth shook.

It started as a rumble…then a crumble…and finally an earth shattering shake that rocked the whole shelter.

Rocks broke through the top tapestry and littered the bottom one, raining down on us hard and steady.

Demyx leapt on top of me-shielding me as more came down.

The entrance had been blocked by a large rock, and what was worse-Larxene and Xion had been stuck inside with us.

"Roxas!" I screamed.

He nodded and even as more tears fell, he tried to cover Axel from the rain of earth as best he could as he continued to talk-scream-yell for Axel to hear.

"Y-you said 'Roxy-baby…I'll always…always love you, no matter what you do-who you kill, I'll _always _love you! If you ever need me, I'll be there!'" he finally broke and sobs racked his body.

Axel screamed in agony and I almost had to pull away at the heat of his body-but I needed to make sure…for Roxas and Demyx and Larxene and Xion and everyone else.

Another shake rocketed through the ground and the wall on our left shattered into boulders and chips of rock.

Demyx screamed as a rock pierced his skin.

"Demyx! Roxas! Hurry!" I screamed again-rocks and pebbles scraping up my exposed arm and his exposed back as well as Axel's chest.

"I-I need you now Axel! Because the truth is-if I didn't have you, I'd be dead! I love you, so, so much! I-if you died, I would follow you!" He screamed over the sound of a _really-fucking-huge- Gi-normous-monstrously-sized-humongous-_way-bigger-than-I-remembered Kingu appearing over the now only two feet wall.

Roxas leaned down-his lips touching Axel's for the first time since the tunnel a good five hours ago and the heat finally became too much for me.

I turned around in Demyx's arms, wrapping my bare-of-gloves-again arms around his back, trying to protect it from the falling rocks.

Kingu grinned down at us and opened his monstrous mouth-the light sparkling in the back and the laser sound resonating in my ears.

I looked at Demyx.

His eyes were open and looking at me, a weak grin on his face.

"If we're gonna die, I'm happy I'm with you and surrounded by my best friends." He whispered.

"I…I'm scared." I admitted as tears formed in my eyes for the first time since the tunnels…five hours ago-I'm such a kid…teenager…adolescent.

"I am to…" he smirked.

"Tell ya' what, love. If the god-who obviously likes us very much if our last four hundred and ninety four lives-" he's paraphrasing here…we've only had like…three or four if you count our somebody lives…

"-sees fit to give us another, I'll find you…'key?" he leaned down and kissed me softly-my closed eyes darkened and I knew a large rock was coming down on us and the laser sound was growing louder.

"I love you Demyx…" I whimpered and buried my face in his chest-a tear leaking out of my eye as the darkness got closer and closer.

"I love you too Zexion." He whispered.

Then we waited.

"I…I'm glad…I'm glad, I'm going to die with you." I murmured.

He nodded, his face hidden in my hair.

Suddenly the laser stopped and the sound the hyper beam had made in the first place cracked through the room the same time Axel screamed and a blinding heat touched my back.

I thought I was being thrown into a volcano-but I knew what that scream was.

Back when Xemnas had used the Drainers-he had used himself as a test product.

He had waited the whole seven months-and seconds before the seven months were complete-which would have killed him-he called them out.

The scream he had let out had been identical to Axel's…one of a pleasure so high-of your powers rushing through your body and your energy fueling your blood as it pumped through your veins-it rivaled that of the bliss of release.

Axel had beaten the Drainers.

I heard a crash-a boom equivalent to the sound Kingdom Hearts had made as Ansem blew it up.

The burning engulfed me and I had an idea of what had happened-the sizzle of the large rock that had been about to crush Demyx and I helping to form it and Demyx tensing like we had told him to swim in Lava was what confirmed it.

I opened my eyes, my arms clenched in Demyx's coat slowly unfurling to look around.

I was right.

We were surrounded by walls of fire.

It flickered towards Axel-a few daring strands reaching out to lick at him.

Axel was standing in front of us…his hand up and open-facing the wall, the flames tickling the bare hand, with Roxas holding his fire-free arm looking like the world

I tapped Demyx on the shoulder until he looked at me-then I motioned behind us, he set up on his knees and turned his head.

His beautiful green blue-green eyes widened as he caught sight of the fire walls.

He stood up quickly-pulling me up and into his chest with him, I looked over-my head still resting on him after the shock of almost dying…twice…caught up with me.

Xion and Larxene were up as well, the blonde woman was grinned, Xion gripping the back of her jacket and smiling slightly at the sight.

I joined her in smiling.

Roxas looked shocked and ecstatic and scared and freaked out in general all at once-but his bare upper body was pressed close to Axel, who quite quickly wrapped his long arm around Roxas' waist.

I glanced at Xion and Larxene again, the blonde was smirking-her gloved hands up from her side and bent forward-a foot or so of space between them and a yellow and blue ball of cackling electricity in between.

Demyx-as I glanced back at him- was in the same position as her, deep, dark blue water swirling in and out of itself between is slightly cupped hands.

It seemed that the fire walls only protected us, the tapestry outside of the main area the six of us had been was completely gone-the walls were both now only less than a foot tall and charred black, while the remaining square of thread was sizzling.

I looked towards where the others were-hiding a grin when I saw that Xemnas had already opened a portal and the bottom of a tower he used to crush things was sticking out, Xigbar had summoned his Arrowguns and had aimed them t Kingu.

Xaldin, Vexen and Lexaeus had taken the same stance as Axel, Demyx and Larxene-A ball of their respective powers-Wind, Ice and Earth-in their hands.

Hm…they think alike…ew…

Kingu roared loudly again and I winced-my whole body was shaking-whether from stress, fear, exhaustion, or possibly all three, I didn't know.

I closed my eyes-welcoming the darkness too my fried nerves.

I could only take so much.

"Zexion?" Demyx whispered to me, making me pen my eyes and worsen the sudden headache that Kingu's screeching and roaring had caused.

"Hm?" I murmured back-feeling dizzy and hot for some reason.

"If we weaken him, can you absorb him into your Lexicon?" he asked, worry entering his voice as I leaned into him to stop myself from collapsing.

"Y-yeah…I can-but he needs to be seriously overpowered Dem." I muttered a confirmation.

"Are you okay Zexy?" he asked, more concern evident in his question.

"F-fine, I just over-exerted myself. Give me a second. " I think all those weeks of hardly any sleep were showing up.

Stood up straight-snapping my fingers and stumbling as my lexicon formed in my arms.

I looked over at the others again and couldn't help but give a tired grin at the people I saw.

I couldn't help but give a tired grin at the people I saw.

Riku had summoned that scythe thing whose name I couldn't remember, Sora and Kairi had also summoned their key blades.

Zack, Cloud and Sephiroth had all drawn their swords again-Cloud favoring his uninjured leg a bit more than usual…Leon and Seifer had both summoned their gunblades-hadn't known Seifer could still do that after being reborn in twilight town after their home world had been destroyed…

Saix had summoned that weird sword thing.

Rufus, Olette, Pence, Namine and Aris hadn't drawn any weapons but looked ready to bolt around Kingu when needed, Tifa, Tseng, Rai and Hayner were all cracking their knuckles.

Fuu, Kadaj, Yazoo, Reno and even Luxord were all stretching their legs-Luxord being careful of the dagger wounds on his shoulders as he did and Marluxia was twisting vines and thorns around his hands and arms.

I glanced away from them and towards Roxas and Xion.

Both had also summoned their keyblade-Roxas only had the Oblivion again and Xion got her Oath Keeper back. And Axel had taken down his wall of fire and molded it into a ball of fire like the others.

Everyone was set and as Kingu looked around at us all-I got the feeling he knew it.

He snarled out "_You will never win!_" before Xemnas sent the tower crashing down on him-it let out a sickening crack as it landed straight on his head and he froze. The tower seemed to freeze to before there was a crack and the middle of the bottom tower started to break in half-finally falling to both sides of his large body.

Before he could react to the pounding headache that should have given him, Xigbar shot arrow after arrow-I was transfixed as I watched the red ammo go through the scales on his body-Blackish red blood shooting out after them.

Vexen was next, the ball of ice growing as it slammed into Kingu and incasing his whole body in a thick coat.

He was frozen solid-but I had a feeling…Suddenly the ice broke off of him in a mini-avalanche- shards of solid ice falling to the ground around us, Kingu tried to roar again but Lexaeus beat him to it and hurled the ball of rock that much like Vexen's-expanded to enclose his whole body.

It soon cracked like Vexen's as well-but before it could completely fall off, Xaldin let fly-the wind flowing the rest of the falling rock and ice back onto him-and sending a chill or something through him, as he shivered and it rocked the whole room.

Axel was next in the fight-throwing the fire and grinning as it engulfed Kingu in a fiery fury.

Demyx smirked and exchanged a glance with Larxene-who grinned back before making the water float around the demon heartless rather than put out the burning fire on his dark body.

Kingu screamed in rage and swiped a large hand out-making contact with the body of water just as Larxene into the water-smirking as it took immediate effect and raced though the liquid and into Kingu's body.

It was shocking how quickly he screamed-or how quickly the electrified water engulfed him-putting out the fire and slowly sliding down the charred scales.

Kingu fell to his knees and before anyone else could hurl anything at him, I opened my book wanting him gone before anything bad happen anymore.

He still cackled with electricity so I didn't notice the cackle that was his screechy voice until I had started to chant the spell to absorb him.

But once it was loud enough for me to hear it, my lexicon closed on its own-being lifted from my hands by a purple aura.

I growled in outrage-That was MY book, damn it!-and leapt up, gripping it to my chest and almost screaming in terror as I was hurled across the room in a spin-slamming into the wall with a 'crack'. I felt my whole body pulse and everything lost its coloring for a moment-like in those shows where someone would get hurt and everything would outline itself in white but lose all other colors but black?

Guess it really happens…I fell to the ground-my back pulsing with agony and I was afraid I had broken my arm for a moment before I was able to move it from under me.

I was dazed-I hardly noticed the cackle turn into a full blown laughter attack nor Demyx screaming my name.

I could only really see until he started to talk-which was just after standing up.

His face was morphed into a twisted excuse for a smile-his yellow teeth showing to the gums in a grin of evil-his one large eye was wide and the already small pupil-only shades darker than the actual eye-was that of a pin prick now…he laughed-saliva spraying from his humongous mouth as the horrifying sound made me shiver.

"_Don't you wish to know why I kidnapped your precious people?_" he giggled out-his tone that of a crazed lunatic.

We all paused…Duh, we wanted to know why the fuck he stole our boyfriends/girlfriends!

I couldn't open my mouth to say that though. I couldn't really move at all.

"_You are all so simple…yet complex. You all hold a special power…all of you. I kidnapped the dominant in each of your relationships as they would be the strongest in them-to make the other seventeen submit to their whims in passion… _"

"Did he seriously just refer to our sex lives?" Larxene snapped, interrupting Kingu-who snarled at her.

"_I took them and locked them away-if their lovers didn't show up to bring them back, I got to keep them and eat them one at a time after absorbing their powers…if they hadn't dies from the power absorption._" He grinned evilly and I felt my numb body shiver, my lexicon started to glow rather purple again and with a pained whimper I gripped at it again.

"_Now if the lovers did come-which they did-Then I got to eat them _all_ after taking their powers. I just find it amazing how easy that will be my pets._" He hissed.

What was he talking about? Easy?

Then he reached out and picked me up.

His large hand wrapped around my waist and I went limp-my arms the only tense muscles in my body as I kept my grip on the Lexicon that was supposed to save us all.

"Put him down Kingu!" Demyx snarled loudly.

"_No._" it was blunt and I screamed as the hand clamped around my waist squeezed me tightly.

My body hurt like a bitch and I was hardly conscious-the Heartless's crass treatment brought tears of pain to my eyes and my arms almost let the lexicon go.

Almost.

"Demyx…" I whispered quietly-hoping they could still hear h.  
"Keep going…Don't let me stop you from killing him!" I screamed the words-using my screams of pain to make my words louder for them to hear.

"_Shut up you whelp!_" Kingu shook me harshly and the cry forced itself out of me.

A tear of pain fell and landed in a puddle of water Demyx left behind.

It seemed to whither in pain before becoming still water again and the thunderous expression on Demyx's face told me had had felt it as well as the liquid.

He nodded and I did the same before he broke eye contact to look at the others.

Again, he nodded and Namine and Pence ran closer to him.

"Hey Ugly! Over here!"

"Let Zexion go you big jerk!" Pence hurled a rock at him and it bounced off his scales-leaving barely a mark.

Thanks Pence.

Then Kingu was screaming in undeniable agony as I saw Saix, Riku, Cloud, Kairi and Zack all attack his left side with their swords/Keyblade/Freaky-moon-shaped-sword-thing/Scythe.

Black/Red blood sprayed across the floor and I heard my whole body starting to crack at the pressure his clenched fist was putting on me.

I muffled the cry and made sure they continued without hesitation.

Rufus shot out of the scattered crowd as Kingu shot his free hand at the five swords wo/men , grabbing his attention from my side of his defense, Sora and Xion both shot out of nowhere. I watched Xion and her half-somebody pierced his scales and under-skin-digging their Keyblades into his body before ripping them out and retreating.

Sephiroth flew from the wall he had run onto-aiming for the hand I was in and I clenched my eyes shut tightly as Kingu tightened his grip yet again.

Then it went lax and warm liquid sprayed across me-Kingu's scream of anguish following me as I felt wind rush past me.

I knew what had happened-but I didn't want to see it. His hand spasmed and I curled up-slowly feeling my hand to the still warm fingers and try to uncurl them without opening my eyes.

I got about three of them down before Demyx made it to me I could hear Tseng, Fuu, Hayner, Luxord, Loz, Kadaj, Yazoo, Rai, Reno and Tifa were either punching or kicking him from what I could tell-the drip drap of blood hitting the floor made me sick and I whimpered as Demyx finished getting me out of the severed hand.

"Zexion." He whispered-making me look up at him.

"Get ready." He ordered before leaning down and kissing me.

I nodded when he pulled back.

"I'm covered in blood, Demyx…Blood…" I whispered, I always hated a lot of blood-sorta sucked for a medical officer but it was just like that. Sucked to be me sometimes.

"I'll get it off as soon as we're outta here Zexy…Promise." He murmured back, handing me the lexicon I had dropped trying to get out of the hand while forcing myself blind.

I nodded, opening the book and turning to face Kingu.

I was just in time to see Tifa back off and Seifer and Leon start shooting at him.

It drove him back-his back was towards Me and the rest of us-and he didn't notice Marluxia setting the thorn vines up as a trip rope.

With a yell, Kingu back into the rope-teetering and tottering right on the edge.

I held my breath-mentally readying the chant so I could whisper it after he went down.

And then he caught his balance-the beginnings of a mocking cackle bubbled in his throat…until-with a cry of outrage-Roxas leapt on his him, stabbing his chest and slashing it open with the Oblivion.

Kingu screamed as he fell backwards-crashing onto the ground as I completed the whispered spell.

There was utter silences as the book lifted from my hands and over my head-staying wide open and it's pages flipping back and forth so fast it looked as if there was only one forever moving page-then it started it own glow-a deep blue and with a snap-a vortex appeared.

Kingu was glowing a dark blue like my lexicon as he began to wake-his one eye opened wide and his mouth twisted into a furious snarl.

"_You will regret this whelp, you will regret thissss-_" his hiss was cut off by my book shrinking him and forcing to disappear into the vortex.

I slammed the book shut-collapsing into Demyx and slowly looking around.

It was over…

We could go home.

Xemnas and Saix grinned together-Leaning into a non-broken part of the wall so our leader could kiss his second in command passionately.

Xigbar and Luxord were laying on the small square of tapestry-our blonde gambler under the pirate as they made out, despite his injured shoulders.

Xaldin stood by Lexaeus again-grinning the largest I'd ever seen-about a half smile…

Vexen was pinned to the wall by Marluxia in what I thought was probably a very different power shift in their fucked up relationship.

Axel had Roxas wrapped around his waist-sitting with his back to the wall and Roxas on his lap…the two of them kissing like they were in a fucking hotel room alone rather than an open room with thirty two other people.

Larxene and Xion were wrapped up in each other-smiling rather giddily and giggling together.

Kairi and Namine were intertwined together just behind a rock-Kairi under Namine despite having control of the kiss they were sharing.

Sora and Riku were simply interlocked in each other's arms-Sora relaxing and Riku looking as if he were trying to make up for the time they lost.

Leon was leaning against a rock, his abdomen straightened out so he wouldn't reopen the wound in it and Cloud was leaning over the make-shift bandage, kissing him softly-their hands intertwined within each other's hair.

Aris and Tifa were just as bad as Luxord and Xigbar-like their female counterparts in my opinion…Seriously! Where are all these huge rocks from? I thought Kingu's hyper beam destroyed them all…

Sephiroth and Zack were just sitting down close to Cloud and Leon and Tifa and Aris-Zack leaning on Sephiroth's shoulder tiredly.

Olette and Pence were more tame than the others…Out of the all the couples-and one of only two straight couples in this troupe of idiots-they seemed to be the most well behaved…

Fuu and Rai were against a wall-like they had been in the tunnel, and with a smile and a shake of the head I turned away-though that sent me into a strange dizzy fight that almost had me falling over.

I caught sight of Seifer and Hayner just looking into each other's eyes like the answer to the life question could be found there…I knew when I looked into Demyx's blue green eyes that I found my answer each time.

Kadaj and Reno were sneaking away from Loz and Yazoo-who seemed engrossed in exploring the large-crumbling room around us. Those two were gonna end up getting crushed by a falling rock. I swear.

And Tseng was holding Rufus behind yet _another fucking rock_! Seriously?

I turned to Demyx-feeling like everything had been drained out of me.

My energy was at -100%...I think I had reached my max while ignoring the drainers in Axel as they reacted with my own powers.

I wasn't infected-they could only be inhaled once-but they still left effects.

Like sucking out a good amount of energy.

I lied when I said I could handle sealing Kingu…Absorbing things larger than maybe Xemnas-Axel tops-was dangerous when not at full capacity…and I had just absorbed the fucking titanic's damn wrestler of a grandfather.

"Demyx…"I whispered as the sound of something rolling towards us at high speeds filled my ears and I felt my legs give out-my lexicon dematerializing as Demyx caught me with a sound of shock.

"Zexion! What happened?" he asked as the thing came closer.

Lights started to flash and I noticed that that sky was a dark blue and small white dots were randomly placed around it.

Night time,

"I…might have lied when I said I could seal him away no problem…I got him, but it's drained my energy." I whispered as everything got burry.

The last thing I saw was Blond, blue, and the color of the sea.

The last thing I felt was being lifted up.

The last thing I heard was cursing so harsh I refuse to repeat it and the tall tale signs of a cape swishing.

It was blurred as I woke up-my head pounding the instant I came to.

Was it sad that I was getting used to waking up like this?

I was moving on something…It felt like a train or possibly a smooth gummi ship.

I couldn't really ever tell the difference.

I sighed and looked around.

The room was small…dark…empty. Am I in a walk in closet?

Apparently yes. Yes I am.

I glared as I opened the door-my legs were wobbly as I hopped off the table so it took a moment to get to the door in the first place-but it softened when I saw where I was.

The closet was more of a run off room or something, as the bed room I walked into had four more doors in it.

Definitely a gummi ship…and a big one at that.

Demyx was sleeping in the large bed at the very top-center-Almost toppling over the edge closest the too closet/room I was in. He must have fallen asleep waiting.

I sighed slightly-feeling much better now.

Idiot.

I shook my head-my headache slowly seeping out of my brain as I went-and stepped closer, rolling my eyes as I laid him flat and unzipped the coat he wore-I had only used two on Leon and Cloud.

My coat and Vexen's…The scientist wouldn't be very happy about that, that's for sure.

I totally destroyed those two and the others got theirs back I guessed.

I unzipped his-letting it pool on the ground after wrestling it off of him and grinning as I saw he didn't have a shirt.

I-on the other hand-had on another fish-net.

It was next to the leather coat within minutes and I looked around the room one more time before getting into the bed with Demyx.

A white envelope caught my attention on the end table next to the three maroon couches-one three seater and two love seats, as well as a recliner…They all faced the rather nice Television on the pale orange wall.

The plush peach carpet was soft and fuzzy beneath my surprisingly bare feet as I shuffled over to grab it and rip it open-casting an eye around the wanna-be-hotel-room as I did.

There was a plain white vanity a good two and a half yards wide, and the mirror was clean and sparkling.

I looked at the letter as I walked back to Demyx.

_Dear Demyx or/probably Zexion,_

_If you've found this note then don't worry: You are alive. Vincent said I should write this to explain things to you…see…you and the other ninety-two thousand of those idiots have been living on that planet since our re-birth…we can still travel to different planets you know…You were re-born on a different planet-not a different universe._

_It's just that the planet you guys were on was so out of the way that the Turks found ya' before us. Damn kids an' their high tech. ability trackers._

_Anyway…since you're reading this, means we're on our way ta' see King Mickey and his friends. _

_Sleep tight and enjoy the beds-'cause Mickey probably won't give me his royal gummi ship…That mouse is so greedy with the Gummi's…_

_ Cid_

_P.s. Yes, we did pick up your Turk friends. Yuffie was worried sick after we found her-apparently she was re-born on the planet to and lucky for us, we found her only a few towns over where me and Vincent were eatin'. You damn kids were scattered all over the fuckin' place._

Wow…I can't seem to make myself care as I drop the letter on the ground by our clothes and go to the side of the bed Demyx isn't on.

I pulled the blankets back before walking back over and rolling Demyx until he's where he needed to be before going to the other side again and pulling the blankets over the both of us, so I could snuggle closer.

Demyx murmured something in his sleep and a beautiful smile took over his lips as he pulled me to his chest.

I felt my own lips being pulled into a smile as I flicked the lamp light next to the bed off-the lights give out and it's complete blackness except for the gentle glow of space as the gummi ship rushes through.

Obviously we were pretty far away from the castle if we're not there by now-So there was no sense in not using the bed to its fullest innocent means.

I looked over and smiled…Kissing Demyx on his nose before burying my face in his chest and closing my eyes-almost purring as his arms wrap around me.

"Love you…Zexy."

"Love you too Demyx…" I whispered back before letting sleep engulf me.

Ya know…We are gonna have one hell of an issue if our time zones are different…might as well enjoy the imaginary night of space until it's gone.

It is done~ This was the last one! =D I'm sorry it took so fooking long to complete, but I had to force myself to write and it always sucks when I make myself.

This is it! The final installment in the gone series! The ending is sort of weird, but I didn't really know how to end it…I mean, It started out as a one shot-turned into a two shot and then someone asked for a sequel and it turned into like eight sequels.

I don't really know what to say…Thank you to those who've read this and stuck with me and my infrequent updates and those who reviewed and all of you awesome people! Iloveyou!


End file.
